


Mamma Mia, not again Marinette

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: This is a new type of writing for me. Its based on the song "Mamma Mia," by Abba, I hope you like it?Marinette looks back on her memories with Adrien and realizes she can't let him go.





	Mamma Mia, not again Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Ff.net is being stupid so I'm importing all my songfics over to here because they're technically not allowed on ff.net which I was not aware of and I don't want to lose them.

Marinette was cleaning her room when she found a half finished scrapbook. She started flipping through the photos when she realized what they were. Photos of her and Adrien, from when they had been dating. She shut the book and threw herself on her bed. She didn't want to think about it. About that day.

The day she lost her soulmate.

I was cheated by you, and I don't know when.

It had seemed like any other date night. Marientte and Adrien were cuddling on the couch, while violently playing MarioKart. There were kisses and yelling, but it was all in good fun... until Adrien paused the game.

"Marientte, we need to talk."

Nothing good could come out of that. "Okay?" She sat up, waiting for him to continue.

"I." He sighed, "I don't know how to say this, Mari, you're amazing, but-"

"But?" She asked, confused.

"I think I'm in love with someone else."

Patrol with Chat that night was awkward, to say the least.

He began by confessing his love and she told him that she had a boyfriend... but not for much longer.,

so I made up my mind, it must come to an end.

Marinette wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't force Adrien to be in a relationship he didn't want to. "Be with her."

"What?" Adrien frowned, "are we breaking up?"

She nodded. "I want you to be happy, even if its not with me."

"Mari, I'm sorry." He tried to hug her.

"Just go. Be with your soul mate." She spat out the words, a littler harsher than intended.

He grabbed his stuff and walked towards the door. "Marinette, you're one of my best friends. I love you."

She rolled her eyes as she shut the door in his face. "Don't patronize me."

That night for patrol, when she landed at the Eiffel tower, she knew something was off. There were candles and a fancy dinner.

Chat tried to say something. He talked about love but she couldn't handle it.

Ladybug ran away, tears on her face. She had just broken up with Adrien, she wasn't ready for this.

Look at me now, will I ever learn, I don't know how...

Too many times she had fallen for Agreste's tricks. Both as Ladybug and Marinette. He would declare his love and they'd be great for a couple months, until he'd suddenly lose interest and leave because he loved someone else.

Immediately after, Chat would ask her out. And she'd only cry. He was her best friend, but how could she tell him that he had the worst timing.

After the third time, Marinette snapped.

"Don't play these games with me, Agreste."

But I suddenly lose control there's a fire within my soul

Everytime he came crawling back, he seemed so sincere and honest. She believed him. When she saw those green eyes smiling at her, she felt her heart melt.

"Marinette, I love you. You're the one person who makes me feel like I mean something. Like I matter. I'm not just a model to you, I'm a person."

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

when they hooked up again, Marinette swore that this time meant something. That he actually loved her.

Until it didn't.

one more look and I forget everything

Every time she fell for his tricks.

Every time.

Because she still loved him.

And he loved her, he just had to figure things out.

When she dated Adrien, Chat never made a move on her.

The timing couldn't be coincidental.

Mamma Mia, here I go again my my how can I resist ya.

He was so kind and nice. Every time they broke up. She felt like she should be apologizing.

Mamma mia, does it show again my my, just how much I've missed ya.

As much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't. She couldn't hate his charm, his laugh, the smile he showed just to her.

But Chat kept making the heartbreak worse. She couldn't be with her partner. It wouldn't be safe, for them and for Paris.

Yes I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted

She felt lonely, sad. She didn't want to be without him

Unless they were the same.

Why why did I ever let you go?

Marinette knew she had made a mistake the second they broke up.

It was the final straw in confirming her hypothesis.

Not even five minutes later, Chat Noir asked out Ladybug.

Mamma Mia, now I really know.

Ladybug groaned, "I just broke up with my boyfriend. I can't do this."

"But I love you, m'lady. Just think about it. We'd be purrfect together. You're the one person in my life that makes me feel like I mean something."

She frowned, "that's exactly what he told me."

"Everyone treats me like a hero, but you treat me like your friend."

His expression, his words, the actions were uncanny. Ladybug froze. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I know I have a lot of puns, but this is no joke, I love you Ladybug."

"It can't be." She murmured, "this is a weird dream."

"It's real. I need you to know how I feel." He stepped towards her.

She stepped back, "you aren't Chat. Youre an Akuma. Another copycat." She shooj her head, "or some nightmare Akuma again."

"I'm real and I'm me. I'm right here." He held out his hand, "I promise, I'm real."

"You can't be real."

"Why?"

My my I should not have let you go.

"You told me you loved me."

"Because i do love you."

"I believed you." She spat. "You never really loved me. You just lived the idea if me."

"Youre my partner, my best friend. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You can't be real, Adrien." She repeated, sounding almost scared.

He chuckled, "I guess the cats out of the bag, Plagg, claws in!"

A blindingly green light flashed, and standing in front of Ladybug was her ex, Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feel free to Leave a review or kudos my story
> 
> I might do another part, but I want to know what people think. I haven't written in a couple months and I just need to get back into it, so this probably isn't one of my best pieces.
> 
> Side note: the version of Mamma Mia from Mamma Mia here we go again, by Lily James is the best


End file.
